


Big Brother's Birthday

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Damian is a softie, even if he'd never admit it.





	Big Brother's Birthday

Damian looked around furtively as he hurried through the halls, package clutched in his arms as he hurried towards Drake’s room. He stopped outside of Drake’s door and cast a glance over his shoulder, making certain that no one was around as he reached out to grab the knob. To his immense surprise, however, his hand made contact not with the cool metal he had anticipated, but with warm skin. Head whipping around, he looked up at Todd, who had apparently opened the door while Damian wasn’t looking. Todd raised an eyebrow, then tugged at the wrist Damian was holding and glanced him over, stating flatly, “So, you did remember Tim’s birthday.”

Damian scowled and answered, “Of course I did, you buffoon. Grayson would not let me forget it.”

Todd leaned against the doorframe, looking at the pristinely (of course) wrapped package in Damian’s arms, asking, “What’d you get him?”

Damian opened his mouth, then snapped it shut and looked away mulishly, refusing to answer. Todd rolled his eyes and stated, “Come off it, brat. We both know I’ll find out sooner or later. Just spill the beans.”

Damian scowled at Todd and, voice softening, Todd added, “I won’t tease you for it, if that’s what you’re worried about. Yours can’t be any sappier than mine.”

Damian swallowed, then challenged, “Tell me what you got and I might tell you.”

There was a beat of silence, then Todd answered, “I made him a charm for his bracelet. Out of the last bullet in my last box of real bullets. And I knitted him some stuff, too, since he’s always cold.”

Damian hummed thoughtfully, then observed, “I was unaware you knew how to knit, Todd.”

Todd shrugged one shoulder, acknowledging, “Yeah, well, I’m full of secrets. Now, spill. What’s in the package?”

Gritting his teeth but knowing Todd wouldn’t drop the subject until he broke, Damian spat, “It’s a blanket, since, as you pointed out, Drake is always cold.”

Todd smiled and nodded, stepping out of the doorway and allowing Damian to enter and place the gift on Drake’s bedside table.

That night, Damian descended from his bedroom to make a cup of tea and found Drake draped across Todd, cocooned in the beautifully hand-stitched quilt that Damian had made for him. Damian allowed himself a small smile at the sight of his older brother appreciating the gift, then froze as Todd gestured for him to come over. Damian considered making a run for it, but reluctantly approached. Todd raised an eyebrow and whispered, “I recognize this pattern. You never told me that Talia taught you to sew.”

Damian gritted his teeth and Todd ran his fingers over the Arabic characters carefully embroidered along the border in gold and black thread, asking, “This says big brother, right?”

After several seconds of silence, Damian nodded, unwilling to admit it out loud. As he turned to leave, though, he heard Drake’s sleepy voice whisper four words in League Arabic.

“Thank you, little brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Damian is a sweetheart at his core and that is a hill that I am willing to die on.


End file.
